The present invention relates to ceramic-coated fiberglass members such as fiberglass pipe. More particularly, it concerns ceramic-coated fiberglass members such as fiberglass pipes and methods for manufacturing ceramic-coated fiberglass members that can withstand high temperatures or flames.
Recently, new ship building materials such as Carbon Fiber, Kevlar and their composites have been introduced because these materials do not rust, corrode or deteriorate and are thus ideal for shipbuilding. Furthermore, these new shipbuilding materials are stronger and lighter than conventional ship building materials such as iron or steel. For example, a 3xc2xdxe2x80x3 diameter by 16xe2x80x3 long steel pipe that weighs 9xc2xd lbs can be replaced by a 3xc2xdxe2x80x3 diameter by 16xe2x80x3 fiberglass pipe that weighs 1xc2xe lbs. Thus, with these lighter shipbuilding materials, payload and fuel economy can be drastically improved.
However, these materials have some drawbacks. One of the drawbacks of these materials is that they are not fire-resistant; some extremely flammable. For this reason, attempts have been made to manufacture fiberglass or plastic members that overcome these drawbacks, withstanding flames or high temperatures for a substantial period of time. But, such attempts have not been very successful.
Accordingly, there is an immediate need for fiberglass or plastic members such as a fiberglass pipe that can overcome these drawbacks.
The present invention provides ceramic-coated fiberglass or plastic member and method for manufacturing the same that withstands flames or high temperatures for a substantial period of time. A fiberglass pipe is washed and dried. The pipe is sanded axially, i.e. along the lengthwise direction of the pipe, to expose pores on the pipes. A first ceramic base coating is applied evenly on the pipe. Then, the first ceramic base coating is burnished into the pores. Next, the first ceramic base coating is dried such that substantially no moisture is left in the first ceramic base coating. The first ceramic base coating is axially burnished along the lengthwise direction of the pipe. Then, a second ceramic base coating is applied on the first ceramic base coating. The pipe is dried with first and second ceramic base coatings thereon. The pipe is axially burnished with first and second ceramic base coatings. Subsequently, a first ceramic top coating is applied evenly on the second ceramic base coating. The first ceramic top coating is dried such that substantially no moisture is left in the first ceramic top coating. The first ceramic top coating is axially burnished. A second ceramic top coating is applied evenly on the first ceramic top coating.